Fulham Broadway tube station
}} Fulham Broadway is a London Underground station on the branch of the District Line. It is between and stations and is in Travelcard Zone 2. The station is located on Fulham Broadway (A304). It is notable as the nearest station to Stamford Bridge stadium, the home of Chelsea Football Club. The London Oratory School is also nearby. History The station was opened as Walham Green on 1 March 1880 when the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now the District Line) extended its line south from West Brompton to . The original station building was replaced in 1905 with a new entrance designed by Harry W Ford to accommodate crowds for the newly built Stamford Bridge stadium. It is now a Grade II listed building. The name was changed to its current form on 2 March 1952 after representations from Fulham Chamber of Commerce. In 2003 the street-level station building was closed and a new entrance was opened within the adjacent Fulham Broadway shopping centre. The shopping centre has the motto "Life Begins At Fulham Broadway". The centre was partly built above what were the previously open-air sections of the platforms and the station facilities were improved to provide full wheelchair accessibility and to again improve the management of football crowds. The old station building was refurbished and occupied between 2005 and April 2010 by a T.G.I. Friday's restaurant. Since July 2010 the site is now home to Union Market which describes itself as a farmers market with the convenience of a supermarket. It retains many of the original station signs and architectural features. Due to the area's poor Underground links, it is the station used locally by many residents of the western part of neighbouring Chelsea. On the night of 21 May 2008, the station was the scene of riots following Chelsea's defeat by Manchester United in the Champions League Final. Cultural references * In 1998 the station was featured in the film "Sliding Doors" where Gwyneth Paltrow met John Hannah after successfully catching her tube. When they leave the tube, you see them walk up the old steps towards the exit. These steps no longer lead to that exit, having been superseded by the new ticket hall described previously; they do remain as a bridge between platforms however. * Ian Dury and the Blockhead's 1978 single What a Waste contains the line: "I could be the ticket man at Fulham Broadway Station". Image gallery File:FulhamBroadway2.jpg |Fulham Broadway underground station platforms looking north (September 2006) File:FulhamBroadway3.jpg |Fulham Broadway underground station platforms looking south (September 2006) References Transport links London bus routes 11, 14, 28, 211, 295, 391, 414, 424 and night routes N11 and N28. External links * London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** . The large crowd is composed of football fans attending the FA Cup Final held at Stamford Bridge that year. ** ** . Showing the open section of the platforms now covered by the shopping centre ** Category:District Line stations Category:Tube stations in Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Railway stations opened in 1880 ar:فولهام برودوي (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Fulham Broadway (London Underground) fr:Fulham Broadway (métro de Londres) gan:福咸布羅威站 nl:Fulham Broadway (metrostation) ja:フラム・ブロードウェイ駅 simple:Fulham Broadway tube station